


Rick x Morty

by Cosmic_Twink



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Twink/pseuds/Cosmic_Twink
Summary: Morty gets a little more than he bargained for from an adventure





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I read a really shitty Fic so I decided to take it into my own hands and write my own, so here’s the first half of it, it’s mostly fluff right now but I Will add more as I continue writing it but hey share this save it tweet it at Justin Roland lmao I don’t care, but help others find it
> 
> Edit!: If anyone draws art for this fic ((Which Id absolutely /love/ and would possibly write more fics like this for that reason lmao)) Please message me and give me a follow! 
> 
> P.S: I do take fan fic suggestions!
> 
> Tumblr: The-Windy-Chocobo  
> DeviantArt: CosmicTwink  
> Kik: Cosmic_Twink

It was a normal adventure for Morty, and by normal I mean he was currently being chased down by a large blue alien creature-“R-Rick!! Help!” The brown haired adolescent yelled, sweat sliding down the side of his temple as he pushed himself to run faster.

“One..One second Morty!” Rick Sanchez, this boys partner in adventures, called back as he was backed into a corner, his gun drawn but his eyes constantly shifting back over to look at Morty.

“Rick seriously!” The boy called before grunting as he tripped over a lose panel on the wooden floor-“Ooooh fuck!” He yelled, quickly turning over to see the alien he was running from approaching him, a hungry look on its face.

Morty tried to scoot back, terror in his eyes as his back hit a wall-“Shit..Shit shit shit RICK!!” He screamed as the monster dropped to all fours and stood over him, causing the small teen to be flat on his back, his hands up in defense.

“Hold on Morty! J-Just hold on I’m coming!” Rick growled, his gun shooting at the aliens in front of him, splattering blue goop everywhere as he tried to push through to Morty but once he finally got through he was faced with a site that made his blood run cold for the alien had its teeth sunk into the side of the squirming teens neck, it’s large claws tearing through his shirt as it kept him pinned-“OOOH FUCK!” The old man yelled as he aimed his gun and shot, sending the creature flying to the side, it’s blue blood splattering over the now yelling teen.

“S-Shit Rick!” Morty Called, his hand clutching his burning neck-“I-It bit me Rick! Fuck it hurts!” The teenager huffed, tears welling in his eyes as the stinging feeling in his neck started to spread into his chest.

“I know it hurts Morty..it hurts because that..that thing injected some poison into you Morty” Rick grumbled as he dropped to one knee and turned the teens head, his eyes narrowing as he smacked Mortys hand away so he could inspect the wound-“He got you pretty good..” He grumbled, setting his fingers to the wound and pressing pressing down.

“O-OW RICK! S-STOP THAT HURTS!” Morty cried out, trying to push the older man away, only to recoil when his hand was slapped.

“Stop being a little bitch Morty! I have to get this venom out or you’re gonna die, do you wanna die Morty!?” The blue haired man growled, pulling Morty a bit closer by the collar of his shirt-“Cuz if you don’t wanna die then I suggest you shu-ut up!” He instructed, realeasing the adolescents shirt once he nodded.

“Alright so..I cant get the venom out with my hands alone, I gotta suck out the poison Morty..So don’t make this weird” he grumbled.

“W-What!? No! I don’t want your mouth on my neck Rick!” Morty Protested, trying to pull away. “Don’t be such a baby Morty” Rick huffed, holding the teenager’s arms tight so he could keep him in place before he leaned in and latched his lips onto the wound, a grimace kind of creeping into his face as he began to suck out the bitter venom.

Morty squirmed and tried to protest again but was cut off by his own breath hitching when he felt the others lips on his sensitive skin, a light rose color starting to dust his cheeks as he turned his head and tried to ignore the dull tingling pleasure that ran through his body.

Rick turned his head and spit out the venom he had extracted before leaning back in, his teeth pinching the skin a bit to break it more so the process would go faster, but what he didn’t expect was the noise Morty made when he did this, it was like a mix between a moan and his normal cry of pain which kind of threw him off for a second but he shrugged it off and continued what he was doing.

Morty squirmed a little beneath the older man, his teeth digging into the plump flesh of his lip, the blush on his face getting worse as the burning feeling from the venom subsided and was replaced with a hot pleasure that set his skin a blaze-“R-Rick are you d-done?” Morty stammered, his voice breathless and a bit strained.

Rick turned his head to spit the last bit of venom out before leaning back in to drag his tongue over the wound, testing to see if the blood was still bitter with poison his eye twitching a bit as he felt Morty squirm-“Yeah I’m done” he grumbled before falling quiet as he realized there was now a dark hickey where the bite was on Morty’s neck, his own cheeks dusting a very pale pink as he realized he just left a hickey on his grandsons neck-“Oh fu-uck..ok..um..Well here, I’m gonna patch this up morty but yo-you can’t take this patch off for at least a week and a half unless you’re alone and need to change it” Rick instructed, pulling a bandage out of his lab coat and quickly dressing the blushing teens wound.

“W-Why do I have to be alone?” Morty mumbled, his hand creeping up to feel the patch before he winced as once again his hand was slapped.

“Because I fucking said so Morty!” He huffed in a sarcastic tone-“Anyways it’s going to bruise so don’t freak out or like..read into it too much” he grumbled, not making eye contact with the teenager-“If you start feeling sick or dizzy come tell me” he explained before standing up, still avoiding eye contact with Morty as he grabbed his Portal gun and opened up a portal-“Alright, Let’s go, this place smells like alien shit”

“Probably because all their gut’s are on the floor” Morty grumbled as he got to his feet and jumped through the portal, ignoring Ricks ‘Smart ass’ comment as he followed. “W-We’ll it’s pretty late so..I’m gonna..Head to bed” Morty said, scratching the back of his neck as he slowly started to back away.

“It’s only one am, usually you don’t go to bed till four” Rick commented, eying the still blushing teenager before letting his eyes drop to his work bench-“You feeling alright? Is it the sick dizzy feeling I mentioned?” He asked.

Morty quickly shook his head-“U-Uh no! No..I’m pretty sure you..Got all the poison so..yeah..I’m just tired” he explained, his hands moving behind him to quickly snag the Meeseeks box off the dryer as he backed up-“So uh..Goodnight!” The teen said quickly before working around, meeseeks box in hand, and dashing through the garage door, into the house, and up the stairs to his room.

Rick turned just in time to see Morty dash off, his unibrow quirked-“Alrighty then..” he mumbled before turning back to his desk and leaning forward onto his hands, his cheeks growing hot as he thought about how Morty squirmed under him when his teeth met his neck, the soft noises he made when his tongue slid over the skin-“Ffffuuuck” the old man sighed with a shake of his head, his hand slipping down to adjust his pants and belt which had gotten a tad tight as he thought-“I should NOT be thinking like that” he grumbled before busying himself with his work.

Morty was panting a bit from his dash up the stairs, his back now pressed against his bedroom door-“So..If Meeseeks fulfill..A-Any given request I..Wonder if..” The teen shook his head and quickly locked his door before setting the box on his desk and pushing the button, his face burning a hot red as the Meeseeks appeared.

“IM MR.MEESEEKS! LOOK AT ME!!” The blue creature yelled, Making Morty jump and quickly put a finger to his lips-“Shhh! Be quiet!” He hissed, watching as the Meeseeks nodded and fell silent before vanishing-“Fuck..O-Okay I need to be more specific..” he mumbled to himself in annoyance as he shifted and fixed his pants, he had a bit of a problem since the incident with Rick so his plan was to..Use a Meeseeks to help him out-“Alright, Second try” the teen mumbled as he summoned the Meeseeks, though this time he was quick with puting a finger to his lips to hush the creature-“A-Alright Meeseeks..Um..I-I want you to..” Morty felt his face flush dark as he choked a bit on the request, the only thing really forcing the words out was the throbbing between his legs-“F-Fuck me..But don’t be loud!” He instructed, his heart rate picking up as he watched the Meeseks nod before shifting its position as a large appendage appeared on its body-“Oh jeez..How do I even initiate this..Do I just” Morty was cut off by his one breath as the Meeseeks took hold of his shoulders and spun him around so it could press his face to the locked door, it’s blue hand sliding down to undo the teenagers jeans and drop them before doing the same with the pair of yellow briefs he wore, the color matching his shirt, The Meeseeks large length pressing against the small boy now, making him realize just how hung Meeseek’s really were-“O-Oh fuck..Oh Jeez..” Morty stammered, his heart pounding in his chest a bit as he tried to push off the door-“W-Wait Meeseeks I think I’ve changed my-“ Mort was once again cut off as the Meeseek’s hands clasped itself over his mouth before it’s length shoved into, causing the small teen to cry out, though thankfully the cry was muffled.

Surprisingly the Meeseek’s waited for Morty to adjust, obviously aware that the sudden entrance was a bit uncomfortable at first, but once he heard the teen let out a small little breath and felt him shift his body he started to thrust, his hand falling from Morty’s mouth so it could slide down to grip his hips.

Morty’s nails dug into the wood of his door as the Meeseek’s pounded into him, his whole body burning with pleasure as the creatures thick length filled him-“O-O-Oh Fuck..Fuck!” Morty moaned, his breathing growing heavier as the pleasure grew more, soft hot noises filling the ultimately quiet room as Morty’s small body took each one of the Meeseek’s thrust with wanting gusto, beads of sweat already forming on his smooth skin as he met each of the Meeseeks thrusts-“F-Fuck..Please..Faster!” He begged, his voice cracking as he tried to keep it down.

The Meeseek’s happily obliged to the new request, its mitten like hands gripping Morty’s hips tighter as it picked up its pace, its hips hitting the boys plush rump with each deep thrust, a smirk forming on its face as it listened to the hot wet noises it pulled from the Teenager.

Morty gasped and moaned lovingly, kind of losing himself now as a bit of drool slipped over his lip, he had always wondered about this and about how it would feel but he never had the gut’s to try it, but now he cursed himself for not doing it sooner as pleasure continued to course through his body, Pre dripping from his throbbing length as he was already being pushed close to his peak, sweat dripping from his skin as the room seemed to grow warmer-“S-S-So..Close!” He gasped, his moans growing a bit louder and more frantic as the Meeseeks’s started to thrust harder and finally after what felt like forever white hot pleasure tore through Morty’s body as he came hard, his hot seed hitting the wooden door and sliding Down, his cry of release kind of mingling in with the Meeseek’s as it too came hard, filling the small teen with it’s hot essence-“F-Fuck..” Morty panted as the Meeseek’s pulled out before vanishing, leaving the teen trembling against the door, cum slipping down his thighs from the Meeseeks large load.

“Morty? MORTY!?” Ricks voice suddenly sounded from behind the door Morty was pressed again-“Are you okay Morty? I heard you yell?” The blue haired man questioned jiggling the locked door knob.

Morty jumped and he felt his cheeks go red again, the skin along his face, ears and neck burning when he heard the others voice-“U-Um yeah! J-Just..Fell out of bed!” He lied-“I uh..Had a nightmare!” He added, moving quickly and with shaky hands to slide his briefs back on and kick his jeans under his desk and out of View, though once he had done that he noticed the cum still on the door.

“Morty why’s the door locked? Are you sure you’re okay? How do I know It’s really you talking and not some Morty Imposter!?” The older man called, still trying to jimmy the knob-“I’m picking the lock!” He warned, Causing Morty to freak out and quickly move to wipe the door off with a stray towel, though in his rush he hit his side on his desk, causing him to tumble and cry out as a good amount of skin was torn.

“Morty!?” Ricks worried tone seemed to get a bit more frantic after hearing the teen yelp. “F-Fuck Rick calm down! I’m opening the door!” Morty Called back before shakily getting to his feet and unlocking the door, his hand gripping his now bleeding side-“God w-why’d you spaz out like that?” The teen questioned, his eyebrow quirking as he watched the scientist walk into his room.

“I freaked out because you weren’t answering Morty” he grumbled-“And then I ward you yell, did you hurt yourself again?” He questioned, dropping to a knee to inspect the teens side.

“N-No Rick I’m fine I just bumped my table” He tried to explain, his cheeks going a darker red now as his hand was slapped away and replaced with Ricks which firmly grasped his prominent hips so he could inspect the cut. “Got yourself pretty good..It’s kind of deep, how the hell did you manage to tear this much skin by bumping your desk?” He questioned, his thumb moving to graze the skin under the cut so he could shift the skin and see if there were any kind of splinters.

Morty winced But didn’t move-“I uh..I dunno..Jeez why are you asking so many questioned!?” He snapped before folding his arms. “I dunno, maybe because you were bitten by an alien today and I don’t know if you’re getting hurt now because I didn’t get all the venom” he explained-“I mean look at you! You’re skin all flushed, you’re covered in sweat, and you’re acting weird!” The man snapped, squeezing Morty’s hips before going quiet as Morty made a noise-“Don’t be weird Morty” he said before getting to his feet-“Now, Tell me, Are you one hundred percent sure you’re okay?” He questioned, staring inquisitively at the small flushed boy.

“Y-Yes Rick I’m fine” Morty answered before shifting his weight onto his other leg and placing a hand on his hip-“I promise I’ll tell you if I feel off Okay?” He sighed.

“Okay..Well I’ll be downstairs if you need me” Rick sighed before letting his eyes quickly wonder the teens body before quickly, he spun on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Oh jeeeez..” Morty groaned, a half sigh of relief escaping him once he was alone again, his heart pounding and his skin tingling where Ricks fingers had been-“At lead the didn’t notice the Meeseeks box..” he murmured to himself as he absently let his own finger slide over his hip where Ricks hand had been before just shaking his head and heading over to his bed-“I wonder..” Morty mumbled to himself as he curled up amongst his blankets and pillows, so many thoughts running wild through his head before finally the fatigue from his adventure as well as his little....Experience....with the Meeseeks caught up with him and sent him reeling into a deep comfortable sleep.


	2. Off We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m losin inpiration for this story so it might not Be continued but who knows, give me your ideas guys, help me decide

The next morning, pale milky sunlight filtered in through the slabs of Morty’s blinds, casting streaks of light to spread across the teen’s sleeping body. “Mm..," Morty hummed as he rolled over, his eyes slowly opening and a slight grimace finding its way into his face as the wound on his neck throbbed a bit. “Oh jeez.." The teen slurred sleepily as he pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes closing once more as he let his hand cup the patch while he rolled his head. “I should change this..,” he mumbled drowsily to himself as he stood and shuffled to the door, his body still heavy and lethargic as he opened the door and sauntered out into the hall and to the bathroom, one hand running through his disheveled hair as he shut the door and flipped on the light, his eyes blinking a few times as they adjusted to the bright lights.

“Bandages..Bandages..Ah!” Morty mumbled as he searched for the medical supplies, grabbing a Hayes patch and some medical tape once he found it, another large yawn escaping him as he peeled the dirty patch off his neck before just freezing, his eyes going a bit wide as he leaned a bit closer to the small teen and examined the dark hickey that enveloped the bite mark that adorned his skin. “Holy shit..,” he mumbled, his eyes studying the mark as he slid his fingers up and glided over the slightly raised skin, a blush finding its way onto his pale cheeks as the thought of Rick’s lips and tongue moving against his skin crept into his head, a soft huff escaping the teen as he closed his eyes and let his mind wonder as he rubbed at the mark a bit, his teeth sinking into the plump flesh of his lip as he reminisced the feeling of Rick’s lips on his neck and how it sent chills up his spine; the small teen now shifting his weight from foot to foot as he let his thighs rub together a bit, his mind drifting to so many things before suddenly stopping as the bathroom door flung open, causing Morty to squeal and stumble back into the tub, the teen almost taking the shower curtain down with him as he fell.

“Morty! Morty, we gotta go! Something awesome just came up a-and we gotta go!” Rick explained frantically before going quiet as his eyes honed in on the dark mark adorning Morty’s neck, his cheeks dusting a slight red as he lost his train of thought and felt a familiar tingle stir inside him.

“R-RICK YOU CANT JUST COME BARGING INTO THE BATHROOM LIKE THAT!” Morty yelled, his voice cracking a bit as he shifted and tried to hide his half-hard length with the fabric of his boxers. “I-I could of been naked!” he snapped, his cheeks going a bit darker as he spoke.

“Oh, blah, blah” Rick snorted, checking behind him in the hall before shutting the bathroom door and approaching the teen, a serious look on his face as he pulled him out of the tub and sat him on the edge, his hands resting on the boys knees as he knelt down. “Is your neck hurting?” he questioned, absently sliding his hands inch by inch up Morty’s thighs as he leaned in a bit closer to inspect the mark.

Morty shuddered a bit as the other's cold hands ran up his warm thighs, his face growing warm and his heart rate picking up as he felt his knees get pushed apart a bit. “U-Uh..a l-little bit,” he stammered, his hands resting in his lap to try and conceal his half chub.

“Hm..,” Rick hummed, letting his right hand continue to slowly slip up the other's thigh as he leaned in closer and used his left hand to feel the skin on Morty’s neck. “It looks a bit swollen..Did you hit it in your sleep or press on it at all?” he inquired, his right hand now high enough on Morty’s thigh that his fingers were absently playing with the leg of the teen's briefs, his thumb gently rubbing the soft skin as he seemed to press a little closer, though he made it look like he was just examining the wound.

Morty choked back a breath as the other's hand pressed to his inner thigh, his heart beating even faster now and his half chub a full hard-on now as Rick’s thumb gently caressed the skin. “I think I..h-hit it when I r-rolled over this morning,” he lied, his voice shaking a bit as he tried to ignore his arousal.

“Alright, well, be more careful,” Rick grumbled, the hand on Morty’s thigh squeezing the plump flesh a bit before releasing as he stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, a bored look on his face. “Well, take your shower or whatever it is you were gonna do before I came in here, then meet me downstairs,” he instructed, not even giving Morty the chance to reply before he spun on his heel and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving a half-dazed Morty by himself.

Anyways, after the teen’s shower, he stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom and headed to his room, a new bandage placed neatly on his neck and a towel wrapped low on his hips and water still sliding down his shoulders.

“Well took you long enough,” Rick grumbled, the blue haired man leaning on the door frame of Morty’s bedroom, his eyes slowly looking over the small teens body before shifting away.

“I was only in there for like..Twenty minutes Rick” Morty grumbled, shifting and fixing his towel as he squeezed past the taller male, his wet shoulder brushing Ricks shirt.

Rick narrowed his eyes as he felt the cold water soak into the fabric of his shirt-“You got my shirt wet” he mumbled as he walked in behind the smaller male, shamelessly watching as Morty’s hips swayed with each step before closing the door behind him-“So about that adventure” Rick mumbled scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as Morty turned to look at him, hand gripping his towel to keep it in place.

“What? Are we still going?” Morty asked, water dripping from his mouse brown hair-“B-But it’s not like..Gonna be some crazy bullshit thing is i-“ Morty’s sentence cut off as he realized Rick was walking closer, a serious look on his face.

“No it’s not just some bullshit adventure” he mumbled-“It’s gonna be dangerous” he warned, smirking a bit as Morty backed up until he fell onto his bed, that smile though fading as he noticed three small scrapes just under the teens right nipple-“What the hell?” Rick grumbled, kneeling on the bed a bit and leaning in close to the now blushing teen-“Did those happen yesterday?” He questioned, gently gripping Morty’s hip as he examined the scratches.

“O-Oh...Yeah..Those happened when that weird alien pinned me and tore my shirt..” Morty mumbled, his voice shaky and his heart now pounding in his chest as the others hand gripped his hip and slid up a bit-“I-It’s no big deal..” he said nonchalantly.

“Well it /is/ a big deal Morty, you need to be more careful!” Rick growled, squeezing Morty’s hip a bit before standing and backing up-“I can’t have you being stupid and getting killed out in Fuck knows where” he huffed in annoyance-“so just..be careful this time” the older man mumbled before leaving the room, not even giving Morty a chance to reply before he shut the door, leaving the fourteen year old to just sit there a bit flustered before quickly he got dressed and headed out the room.

“Well..Lets hope this time our adventure doesn’t involve aliens..” he mumbled, knowing damn well it would as he walked up behind Rick, watched as he shot a portal, and stepped through after the blue haired man.


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for anger

There he was, once again running for his life from some weird monster, sweat running down his temple as he rounded a corner and pushed himself harder. “Rick!? Rick, god dammit, where are you!?” Morty called, almost tripping as he rounded yet another corner in attempt to shake the creature behind him, his teeth clenching as his feet thudded against the metal floor under him before suddenly his shirt was grabbed and he was quickly pulled into a small space between two walls, a finger now pressed to his lips as another Morty, one with semi-slicked hair and a pair of dog tags around his neck, gripped his shirt right before watching as the large monster quickly ran past their hiding spot. “Hey, are you alright?” The slick-looking Morty whispered, shifting a bit as his and the other Morty’s body pressed together, the movement causing Slick’s knee to push up between Morty’s legs.

“U-Uh..Yeah..Thanks.,” Morty whispered back, his cheeks going a bit pink as the other's thigh pressed against his soft length. “Um..Who are you? I mean..Who’s your Rick?..," he questioned.

Slick clicked his tongue. “The name's Slick, and my Rick just jumped through a portal and left me the moment that Monster appeared..fuckin coward,” he grumbled, looking to the hall again as the creature once again passed by before looking back to Morty and smirking. “What about you? Who’s your Rick?” he questioned, letting his fingers gently brush Morty’s arm as he shifted again.

“U-Uh...C..137” he mumbled, almost incoherently, his eyes shifting away once he noticed the surprised look in Slick’s eyes.

“You mean the rogue Rick!? You’re his Morty!?” Slick gasped, he seemed almost excited when he spoke. “Well aren’t you lucky?” he said with a smirk, his eyes seeming to get an almost flirtatious gleam in them as they searched over the other, his eyes finally falling on the patch. “Wow, was that from your Rick?” he questioned, leaning in to examine the patch on Morty’s neck, the smirk on his face getting even wider now as he ran his fingers over the patch. “Sick bastard..using his Morty like this,” he cooed, his teeth sinking into his lip a bit as he slowly moved to the other side of Morty’s neck.

“Actually my Rick didn’t do this..some weird alien did it,” he explained kind of awkwardly, the blush on his face getting a bit worse as Slick rested a hand on the patched side of his neck and pressed closer. “R-Rick actually seemed pretty concerned when it-“ Morty’s sentence was cut off by his own soft gasp as Slick's teeth sunk into the un-marked side of his neck, causing him to tense up as dull pleasure shot through his chest.

“Oooh, you’re a sensitive one aren’t you?” Slick chuckled as he let his lips ghost over the slightly red skin, before letting his tongue run over the bite mark, his hips pushing into Morty’s as he worked on the squirming teen's sensitive skin.

“A-Ah..fuck, wh..what are you doing!?” Morty hissed, his cheeks growing hotter as he felt Slick's left hand move from his neck to his hip, only to slide its way up his shirt, the greaser's hands cold and shiver-inducing. “C-C-Cut it out!” he stammered, attempting to push Slick back so he could slide away.

“Tch, calm down, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” Slick murmured, his right hand moving to pin Morty’s left so that he couldn’t push him back, his lips moving a bit further down so he could start working on Morty’s collar bone, the smug look on his face getting bigger as he heard a soft moan escape the other teen. “Just want to try somethin'," he purred, his tongue now moving from Morty’s collar up to his jaw line. “So, how long do you think we have 'till that monster finds us?” he purred, his eyes gleaming as he moved up to Morty’s lips, not even giving him a chance to answer before kissing him hard.

Morty’s head was spinning from the burst of stimulation to his body, he wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but by the time he was able to process that he was being asked a questioned, his words were blocked by the other's mouth. At first, the teen tried to break away but after a few moments of hard coaxing from Slick’s soft lips and hot tongue, he felt himself melt into the flow and started kissing back, his own tongue now tangling with Slick's in the hot, wet flurry of a make-out, their bodies pressing together more now and almost seeming to rock together as Slick pushed and ground his hips into Morty’s, causing a soft creaking noise to escape the wall they were pressed agains, which seemed to grab the attention of the prowling alien which started to make its way back towards the two Morty's, but they were a bit too distracted to notice as the make-out grew heavier, Slick's hand now clasping around Morty’s thigh which now rested on Slicks hip, making it easier for them to press closer, soft grunts escaping both teens as they moved together. That was, up until that monster came slamming past, bellowing loudly in some unknown language, causing both teens to quickly break apart and immediately, Slick put a finger to the other Morty’s lips. “Shh listen..don’t make a sound, we’re not safe here,” he whispered. “Keep your head down and follow me,” he whispered, waiting for Morty to nod before sliding through the narrow gap, making it out once the alien had passed and slowly looking around before signaling for Morty to follow him. “Hurry!” he hissed, waiting for Morty to slide out, before grabbing his hand and taking off, the alien now slamming from around a corner and coming after them. “There’s a room up here! The moment we get in we have to get the door shut!” he instructed, not even giving Morty a chance to answer before kicking a door open and diving into the room.

Morty was panting now from all the sprinting and the adrenaline that coursed through him. The moment he saw Slick dive into the room, that adrenaline increased as he dove in after him, only to be stopped halfway as a barb-covered tentacle wrapped around his chest, cutting through his shirt and into his skin. “F-Fuck!” he cried out, his voice echoing through the halls as the alien dragged him back. “SLICK! HELP!” he yelled, his hand out-stretched for Slick to grab.

Slick watched with horror as the other Morty was grabbed and immediately lunged forward, grabbing Morty’s hand and gripping it tight as he pulled a knife from his pocket and stabbed it into the barbed tentacle that gripped the small teen, causing the alien to screech in pain and drop the squirming boy, allowing Slick to quickly drag him into the small room, before slamming the door shut with his foot, the latch falling into place and locking from the force of the kick. “Oooh shit! Morty, are you okay!?” Slick panted as he held the bleeding teen in his lap, blood now staining his yellow shirt and blue jeans as Morty squirmed about in pain.

“N-NO IM NOT OKAY! I-IT HURTS! IT BURNS!!” he cried out, the wounds on his skin now seeming to bubble as a purple residue coated the outside of each laceration.

“F-Fuck dude you’ll..you'll be alright! I-I’ll think of some-,“ Slick's words were cut off as a portal opened and a Rick stepped out, the anger on his face immediately turning to terror as he saw his bloody grandson in the lap of some other Morty. “What happened!?” he snapped, quickly shoving Slick back and taking Morty into his lap, blood now staining his blue shirt and white lab coat.

Slick looked at the two and scratched the back of his neck. “H-he was grabbed by that monster..I-it got some purple goo in a few of those cuts on him!” he explained.

Rick nodded and looked at Slick. “I’m sending you back to the citadel, go and find your Rick..and beat his fuckin' ass for me,” he grumbled, aiming his portal gun and shooting it, his eyes locked on Slick, who he watched sigh and jump through.

“Alright now..,” Rick's eyes quickly scanned over the squirming teen's body, annoyance flickering in them for a moment. “I’m taking your shirt off Morty, I can’t see all the damage through the fabric,” he warned, not even waiting for Morty to say anything before quickly pulling off his shirt, a grimace spreading across the taller man's face as he saw how bad the wounds were, but to his relief he noticed only a few of them had that oozy coating, and only one had actually absorbed the toxins. “Okay..Morty..this is going to hurt..,” he warned, pulling the other close before quickly using the yellow shirt he had just removed to roughly wipe away the purple coating over his wounds, the old man flinching a bit as Morty screamed out in pain. “Okay buddy..okay I got it all..but there’s one more that..absorbed the toxins,” he mumbled into the panting boy’s ear. “I have to do the same thing I did to your neck..just..don’t make this weird okay?” he mumbled before shifting so Morty was laying flat on his back on the floor, his arms raised above his head. "Okay..now don’t move,” he instructed, his eyes glued on the swollen wound right under the teen's nipple as he leaned in and got to work sucking on any poison that had infected the wound.

Morty flinched when he felt the other's hot mouth right below his nipple, his heart rate increasing and his cheeks bursting into a dark shade of red as the pain from his wounds was numbed and replaced with dull pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Rick to get all the poison out but even after he found himself frozen, his lips inches from the newly cleaned wound, his mind buzzing with ideas before finally..he acted. Slowly moving up a bit so he could drag his tongue across the teen's soft nipple, a shudder running through him as he heard the hot gasp it pulled.

“R-Rick what..a-are you doing?” the young boy stammered, trying to move a bit before stopping as his back arched, a loud, hot moan slipping past his lips as Rick’s teeth sank into the sensitive skin of his nipple.

Rick smirked at the noise and he pulled back a bit before letting go, his hot tongue moving over the now hard rosy bud again. “Who’d of guessed you were this sensitive,” Rick mumbled as he shifted, quickly moving so he was resting between the other's legs, the older man moving so Morty’s hips were raised a bit and Rick could push his own hips into him.

“R-R-Rick..c-come on knock it o-off,” the small teen panted, the blush on his face getting even worse as Rick leaned over him and pinned his hands to the ground.

“Sorry Morty, but I can't do that,” he breathed, leaning in to push his lips against the squirming teen's in a hot slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU FUCKERS ARE BEING LEFT ON A CLIFF HANGER! MUHAHAHAHA! Don’t worry though, I’ll write More as soon as I can cuz it’s getting interesting


	4. The melt down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the long awaited moment has ‘cum’ (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone draws Fanart for this please message me! Also follow me on Tumblr @ The-Windy-Chocobo! ^w^

Morty was red-faced and panting. His mind raced, and his heart pumped as he was kissed hard on the lips, his body shuddering as his hips were lifted more as Rick’s body pressed closer. “R-Rick..fuck..w-what are you doing?” Morty gasped once the kiss was broken, a hot noise escaping the teen’s lips as the blue-haired man moved to kiss his neck and collarbone, his tongue teasing the soft flesh as he gently thrust his hips into the other’s.

“Something I’ve been wanting to do for a while,” the old man growled in a dominant tone before he bit into Morty’s neck, smirking as the boy cried out breathlessly, that smirk growing even wider when he felt the teen’s hard length pressing into him through his jeans. “Seems like you’ve been wanting this too, huh, Morty?” he teased, sliding a hand down to cup Morty’s hard length.

Morty’s cheeks burned a hot red as the other teased him, his body jolting slightly when he was touched. “A-ah..no I-I just..y-you’re touching on me a-and I can’t control-.” His voice shook as he spoke, and he squirmed as Rick slowly started rubbing him through his jeans.

Rick’s teeth were chewing his bottom lip as he pressed close, his own hard length pressing to the front of his beige pants as he groped and rubbed the teen. “Jesus..I can feel you throbbing, Morty,” he sneered, leaning down to bite the teen’s ear and left a trail of kisses down to his collar, before biting once again and breaking the skin. “You’re skin’s so sweet,” he cooed as he shifted his position and started undoing Morty’s jeans.

Morty squirmed and groaned out lovingly, his cheeks a stark red as he was fondled by the older man. “R..Rick, come o-on..the monster..t-think about..ah-” His voice trailed off into a moan as his jeans were pulled off and Rick’s cold hand slipped into his boxers to grip his plush rump.

“You know you want me to fuck you Morty,” Rick growled into his ear. “I’ve noticed how you act,” he cooed. “The way you ‘accidentally’ got hurt, or injected with some kind of venom just to have my lips on your body, how you used a meeseeks to fuck you,” he snarled, squeezing the teen’s rump harder and smirking as Morty gasped.

Morty turned his head and bit his lip, his eyes going misty with embarrassment and flushed emotions as Rick spoke. “Y-You knew about the M-Meeseeks?” he stammered, jumping a little as the monster from earlier banged on the locked door.

“Yeah I knew about the Meeseeks Morty..I could hear your little squeaks and moans when I passed your door to take a piss,” he said with a smirk. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that hard-on you had this morning,” he whispered as he leaned closer to Morty, his hands moving to undo his own pants and shimmy them down, a smirk on his face as he brought his hand to Morty’s mouth after he was done with his pants. “Suck,” he commanded as he pushed his middle and ring fingers into the teen’s mouth, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of his lip as he felt the other’s hot tongue move and rub against his fingers.

Morty’s eyes closed as his tongue moved around the bony digits that pressed into his mouth, a hot noise escaping him as he sucked on them for a few moments before they were moved, his mouth and eyes opening a bit as he watched the taller male, who was smiling, as he pressed a finger down on the teen’s tongue one last time before taking the saliva covered fingers and bringing them down to Morty’s plush rump. “W-Wait Rick..w-what are you-?“ The teens words were cut off by his own loud gasp as he felt one of Rick’s wet fingers push into him, his insides tightening as the foreign object pushed in. “F-Fuck..,R-Rick, that feels..weird..” he huffed through gritted teeth.

Rick smirked and moved his finger in before adding the other and pushing them in deep. “I know after taking that Meeseeks you’re used to having things inside of you.” he taunted as he fingered the small teen, not even waiting for him to adjust before he began to move his fingers in a fast, deep motion.

Morty gasped and grunted, his fingers digging into Rick’s shoulders, his legs falling apart more as warm pleasure started to course through him, causing his hard length to twitch as pre-cum dripped onto his stomach.

“Look at you, grunting and squirming like that,” he breathed roughly as he pushed his fingers in deeper. “You’re throbbing just from my fingers,” he cooed before he slowly and teasingly pulling his fingers out, reveling in the soft whimpers of protest he got from the teen. “Oh stop whimpering,” he snarled lustfully while quickly fumbling with his pants and his underwear, his hard cock springing up from the confines of the fabric once he removed them, ore already coating the head of it as he quickly positioned himself. “Get ready~” he purred to the still semi-dazed teen before slamming in, a hot gasp escaping him at the tightness of the teen’s sweet ass.

Morty’s back arched when Rick slammed in and he let out a loud, loving cry, his own hard length throbbing desperately against his stomach at the hot, full feeling of the older male’s cock being shoved into him. “F-Fuck Rick!” he gasped out, his voice a bit high-pitched and breathless.

Rick sneered and gripped Morty’s thighs. “What? Too much for ya?” he growled as he pulled his hips back before slamming in again, the older male enjoying the noises he gained from the teen as he set a fast, rough pace.

Morty was huffing and moaning out lovingly, his eyes squeezing shut and his cheeks burning a hot red with a blush as pleasure tore through his small body, god it was so wrong for this to be happening but he loved it so much; he craved it, and he desperately needed more.

“Look at how you melt,” he moaned gruffly, his fingers digging into the other’s thighs as he continued to thrust. “So desperate for my cock,” he taunted, stilling his hips for a moment just to hear Morty’s groans of protest before starting up his fast pace again.

“F-feels..good..,” he panted heavily, his eyes misty with tears of pleasure as he just took the other’s thrusts, his body completely submitting to the older man as he was rammed.

“F..fuck! So fuckin..tight,” Rick groaned, starting to lose his cool as he already began to grow close to his climax, his teeth sinking into his lip as he shifted their position so he could push the teen’s legs up a little more, giving himself more leverage as he slammed into the other at a loving pace.

Morty gasped as the position was changed and Rick’s pace grew faster and tougher, his moans growing louder and more frequent, until finally he was sputtering for breath. “R-R-Rick I’m c-close!” he cried out, his dark eyes lidded and filled with pleasured tears that now streaked down his red cheeks.

“F-fuck, Morty, me too,” Rick grunted, his eyes also lidded as he continued to thrust. “Mmph, I’m gonna fuckin fill you so much,” he snarled, continuing to thrust himself in deep before finally just slamming in hard and burying himself deep as he came, filling the small teen with his hot sticky seed.

Morty’s voice caught in his throat as his own body tensed up, the feeling of the others seed filling him finally shoving him over the edge and causing him to just cry out in utter ecstasy as he came hard, his own seed shooting over his stomach and dripping from his twitching cock, his chest heaving as he panted heavily.

Rick smirked and squeezed Morty’s thighs one last time before slowly pulling out, a hot breath escaping him when he did. “God damn,” he chuckled as he began to re-dress himself, his head turning a bit as the monster from earlier still beat on the door.

Morty just laid there for a moment, his head spinning from the high of his orgasm, until finally he came down and was able to think clearly, his small body shakily pushing itself up a bit so he could quickly get himself dressed again, a heavy blush on his face.

“Now, this stays between us, okay Morty?” Rick purred after they were both properly dressed and so on, a hot smirk on the scientist’s face as he stood and took out his portal gun.

Morty wiped at the cum on his stomach with the tattered remains of his shirt before looking up, and nodded.“Y-y-yeah..our little secret,” he stammered cutely, the blush on his face just growing even worse as Rick winked before shooting the portal and jumping through, leaving Morty to sit there wide-eyed for a little before finally he just sighed and dropped his face into his hand. “Oh jeez..” he mumbled, his teeth sinking into his lip again. “These are gonna be a real interesting set of adventures from now on..” he chuckled to himself before finally getting up and jumping through the portal himself, leaving that weird monster alone in the building to keep beating on the door until it broke it open to only find the cum-stained remains of a teenager’s shirt and the musky scent of sex drenching the room.


End file.
